


Rysa na szkle

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, wybierz dalszy ciąg
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Czy śmierć jednej osoby może wszystko zniszczyć?Niestety, John Watson znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Tak, może. Sam dwukrotnie się o tym przekonał. Lecz wciąż nie potrafił sformułować odpowiedzi: Dlaczego?(Forma opowiadania umożliwia Wam wybór dalszego ciągu. Sami możecie pokierować losami bohaterów.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Rysa na szkle

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz zabieram się za taką formę opowiadania, więc sama nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie. Mam jednak nadzieję, że z Waszą pomocą powstanie fajny projekt. ;)  
> Jestem otwarta na wszelkie sugestie.

Szara codzienność towarzyszyła Watsonowi bez przerwy. Po urlopie zaczął pracę w przychodni, zastanawiając się, czemu nie wylali go jeszcze za tyle nieobecności. Wolał jednak nie pytać. Zajął się machinalnie pracą, nie mogąc pozbyć się jednak poczucia, że zaraz do jego gabinetu wejdzie Mary z uśmiechem na twarzy i poranną kawą. Jedyne co zgadzało się w tej wizji, to stygnący na biurku kofeinowy napój w papierowym kubku, który kupił po drodze. Miał chwilę przerwy, więc upił łyk i zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki. Otworzył plik ze zdjęciami i zaczął przeglądać je, jedno po drugim. Zdjęcie zrobione przez Mary tuż przed ślubem, kiedy przeglądał się w lustrze, sprawdzając, jak leży frak. Kolejne z podróży poślubnej, jak Mary jadła ośmiornicę, której on nie był w stanie przełknąć. Następne zrobione na plaży, w parku i ostatnie – w domu. Siedzieli razem na kanapie, oglądając jakiś durny talk show. Mary postanowiła, że zrobią sobie zdjęcie, tak bez powodu. Jakby wiedziała, że to ich ostatnie zdjęcie, że za sześć dni wszystko się skończy. John wpatrywał się w ekran czując, że musi zamrugać kilkukrotnie. W tym samym czasie telefon zawibrował i oznajmił sygnałem nadejście nowego SMS-a.

Moran złapany. SH

Watson gapił się na wiadomość przez moment, następnie zawiesił palec nad przyciskiem „odpowiedz", ale przesunął go na „usuń" i opuścił. Był to pierwszy SMS od Sherlocka od czasu pogrzebu. Detektyw nie pisał, nie dzwonił, nie wpadał na niego niby przypadkiem na ulicy, czego John się spodziewał. Może nawet czuł się przez to zawiedziony. Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić takie myśli. „Nie, nie. Tak jest dobrze. Czas zacząć nowe życie..." – pomyślał i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. „... bez wyrazu i celu" – dokończył ponuro.

***

Holmes oparł się o ścianę i osunął powoli, przyciskając krwawiącą rękę do ciała. Oddychał ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton, ale starał się wyrównać pędzące tętno głębokimi wdechami. Adrenalina wciąż krążyła mu w ciele. Przed nim na betonowej posadzce leżał nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Dla pewności miał ręce skute kajdankami, a nogi związane paskiem od spodni. Nie wyglądał jednak, jakby miał zaraz się obudzić i uciekać. Sherlock oparł głowę o zimną ścianę. Ręka rwała okropnie, a skronie pulsowały tępym bólem. Owinął szalik wokół rany i mocno zacisnął, żeby zredukować utratę krwi, która spływała po palcach na podłogę, robiąc małą plamę, odznaczającą się na szarym tle betonu. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i wstukał adres hali, w której się znajdował, po czym wybrał numer Mycrofta i wysłał wiadomość. Napisał drugiego SMS–a i przesunął po ekranie zakrwawionym palcem, wyszukując interesujący go kontakt. Litery zaczęły się mu lekko zmazywać, ale zdążył znaleźć odpowiedni numer. Na ekranie pojawił się komunikat: „Wyślij do: John Watson". Telefon potwierdził wysłanie wiadomości. Sherlock opuścił rękę z komórką, która zazgrzytała dotknąwszy chropowatej podłogi. Przymknął oczy, wpatrując się w zamglony obraz związanego blondyna z blizną na oku. Chwilę później usłyszał odgłos helikoptera i wyjące syreny radiowozów. Zamknął oczy, nie mając już siły walczyć z ogarniającym go zmęczeniem. Dźwięki stopniowo cichły, jakby oddalając się od niego, kiedy pogrążał się w ciemności. Nim całkiem zanikły, jego umysł sformułował ostatnią, kojącą myśl.

„John jest już bezpieczny."

***

Na zegarze wybiła siedemnasta. Watson skończył pracę godzinę temu i siedział już w swoim mieszkaniu, bez zainteresowania wpatrując się w telewizor, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Wstał z kanapy i poczłapał do przedpokoju. W progu stała zdyszana Molly. Wyglądała, jakby biegła do niego przez pół Londynu.

– Cześć. Stało się coś? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Dzwoniłam, ale nie odbierałeś – rzuciła, robiąc między słowami małe pauzy.

– Musiałem wyciszyć telefon – odparł, odsuwając się na bok. – Wejdziesz?

– Nie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nie teraz. Musimy jechać do szpitala. Sherlock tam jest.

John przymarszczył czoło.

– Przykro mi, Molly, ale nie interesuję mnie, co robi i gdzie jest Holmes. Już ci to mówiłem, tak samo jak Lestrade'owi i pani Hudson.

– John, ale on jest ranny. Prowadził jakąś tajną sprawę, czy coś. Nie wiem dokładnie. Znaleźli go nieprzytomnego w jakiejś starej hali na obrzeżach Londynu. Stracił sporo krwi. Tyle mi powiedział Lestrade – wyklepała na wdechu, po czym oparła się o framugę drzwi. Watson patrzył na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem. Było widać, że zastanawia się nad czymś intensywnie.

– John – odezwała się błagalnie po chwili ciszy.

– Przykro mi, Molly. Jedź sama – odparł w końcu. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować, zamknął drzwi. Stała jeszcze przez moment, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w ciemnobrązowe deski.

Watson przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i oparł się o nie plecami.

„Cholerny Sherlock, zawsze musi się w coś wpakować... Nie, tym razem nie będę do niego leciał. Skończyło się. Sherlock Holmes umarł razem z Mary" – powiedział sobie w myślach, po czym dodał na głos:

– Sherlock Holmes już dla mnie nie istnieje... Nie istnieje... Nie istnieje... – powtarzał pod nosem, z każdym następnym razem coraz ciszej. Miał nadzieję, że mantra pomoże, ale wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Wrócił do salonu i nalał sobie szklaneczkę szkockiej, która stała na stoliku i zaczynała być stałym elementem johnowego dnia.

* * *

Dryfował. Niczym łupinka orzecha pośrodku bezkresnego oceanu. Jego umysł zatrzasnął się w bezpiecznej twierdzy, chroniąc się przed fizycznym bólem. Niestety, nie potrafił odciąć się całkiem od pochłaniającego go uczucia samotności. Uczucia, które od wielu lat było mu tak bliskie, iż niemal wypaliło pustkę w jego duszy. Znowu był sam pośród ścian swojego „pałacu pamięci". Otoczony wzbierającą wciąż czarną wodą. Zdradliwa nadzieja nie była w stanie powstrzymać fali zimnych faktów. Zawiódł go. Najważniejszą osobę, która dała mu szansę na bycie sobą, na akceptację. Zniszczył wszystko głupim, samolubnym zachowaniem. Pycha wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. Zasłużył na swój los. Nie było sensu walczyć. Poczuł, jak zimno przenika przez warstwy ubrania, a płaszcz nasiąka coraz bardziej ciągnąc go w dół. Nie miał siły ruszyć rękami ani nogami, tracąc powoli władzę w całym ciele. Światło z lamp zaczęło przygasać, niczym oddalająca się latarnia morska, aż w końcu zgasło na dobre, pozostawiając go w ciemności rozpraszanej jedynie przez srebrzysty poblask na wodzie. Miał wrażenie, że nie czuje już zimna, nie czuje już niczego. Kojące uczucie oblało go od stóp do głów, gdy woda sięgnęła linii kości policzkowych. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w odbijającą się w lustrzanym suficie czarną toń i swoje własne wątłe ciało, unoszące się na niej bezwolnie. Nadszedł koniec. Powinien go zaakceptować już wcześniej. Gdyby tak się stało, nie wydarzyłoby się tyle zła. John byłby szczęśliwy... Ale był zbyt samolubny, żeby się poddać. Nie potrafił odpuścić. Jednak tym razem nie zamierzał popełnić tego samego błędu. Fala rozbryzgła się obok niego, rozbijając się o otwarte drzwi jednego z pokoi. Lodowate krople spłynęły mu po policzkach, na moment przywracając uczucie zimna na skórze. Kolejny bodziec przebił się przez ciemną toń. Tłumiony przez wodę dźwięk brzmiał znajomo, rytmicznie. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, co to takiego. Jego zazwyczaj błyskotliwe spostrzeżenia, zastąpiła lodowata pustka. Jednakże próbował skupić się na niewyraźnym odgłosie. Był pewien, że słyszał go już nie raz.

_John. To ma związek z Johnem. Nie... Niebezpośrednio. John..._

Zapadał się coraz głębiej, gdy w tle rozbrzmiał słaby głos.

_„Słyszysz mnie?"_

_Mężczyzna, w średnim wieku. –_ Coraz ciężej było mu przyswajać informacje.

_„Ściśnij moją rękę."_

Sherlock nie rozumiał, jak niby miałby to zrobić, skoro nic nie czuł. Ponownie skupił się na rytmicznym sygnale, który zagłuszał głos mężczyzny.

_John. John jest lekarzem. Ten odgłos zawsze blisko miejsca. Jakiego? John. Lekarz. Blisko szpitala... Karetka._

Czuł się okropnie wycieńczony, jakby rozwiązał niewyobrażalnie trudną sprawę, a przecież to było banalne zadanie. Wiedział, że to musi oznaczać tylko jedno. Jego mózg przestawał funkcjonować. Ciało już się poddało.

 _„Trzymaj się." –_ Znowu usłyszał dochodzący z oddali głos.

 _Czego?_ – zapytał, nie poznając własnego głosu, przypominającego szept ściśniętego gardła.

_„Ciśnienie spada."_

Miał wrażenie, że otaczają go nowe głosy, równie odległe jak poprzedni.

Woda wdarła się mu do nosa i oczu.

_„Saturacja osiemdziesiąt."_

Pisk w uszach boleśnie świdrował w głębi czaszki.

_„Defibrylacja."_

Sam pośrodku mroku.

Umierał.

* * *

Poderwał się z kanapy. Szklanka z resztkami whisky spadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałki. Zaczerpnął głęboki wdech, spoglądając na błyszczące w niebieskawym świetle telewizora szkło. Serce waliło mu w piersi. Otarł kropelki potu z czoła, podnosząc się do siadu.

– Sherlock – wyszeptał pod nosem, chowając twarz w drżących dłoniach.

**Author's Note:**

> Wybierzcie dalszy ciąg historii:  
> a) Sherlock naprawdę umiera  
> b) Sherlock przeżyje, ale zapadnie w śpiączkę  
> c) Sherlock zostanie odratowany przez medyków, lecz dojdzie do uszkodzenia mózgu  
> d) Sherlock kolejny raz pokona śmierć, ale psychicznie będzie potrzebował wsparcia
> 
> Jakże optymistyczne te opcje do wyboru.


End file.
